<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>路索   理想国 by graymoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199719">路索   理想国</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoonlight/pseuds/graymoonlight'>graymoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoonlight/pseuds/graymoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>路索   理想国</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索隆很早就觉得不对劲了。他没法反抗那个人的话。<br/>这种情况到他去挑战鹰眼之前达到了巅峰，他跟路飞说要去试试，那人很爽直的答应，答应完想了想又问：搞不好会死吧？<br/>索隆点点头。<br/>路飞就咧着嘴说，那我也会很困扰啊，我上哪儿再找一个你呢，索隆。跟我打个赌吧，要是活着回来，你的身体就是我的了。<br/>索隆在心里说，这是什么鬼赌注，但嘴上却回答，好啊。</p><p>后来结果大家都知道了，那么多人看着呢。他仰面躺在甲板上对路飞喊话，叫他海贼王。路飞一副他说什么都会答应的样子。<br/>别人不知道的是，他的身体兴奋得发抖，生殖器里像有小虫子在爬，后穴也在痉挛。乌索普用酒精在他的伤口上消毒，痛得要死，但身体里的麻痒比那个鲜明得多，令他到很久以后都记得，他的身体是路飞的了。</p><p>当天晚上路飞就过来操了他。<br/>他被弄得到处流水，路飞笑嘻嘻的夸奖，好厉害啊这个洞，不愧是我的洞。<br/>那个洞收缩几下，又挤出些汁水来。<br/>路飞眼睛里冒星星，原来你是贝类吗索隆！<br/>他凶神恶煞的，闭嘴。被撬开的贝类只有任人采撷的份，他知道的。</p><p>路飞跟乌索普分享一切好玩的事，以前交流怎么尿比较远，现在也交流索隆的洞到底能怎么玩。<br/>他举着自己张开的腿，屁股挨着地板，方便船长和他的玩伴研究他的洞。<br/>这当然很羞耻，但也很刺激，让人不用喝酒就有微醺的感觉。他的身体是路飞的，他要愿赌服输。</p><p>你看，在抖呐，索隆越兴奋就会抖得越厉害，路飞炫耀着，伸了一根手指进去，超~~容易进去的。<br/>乌索普摸着下巴，你都没有毛的吗索隆？该不会是自己剃掉了？为了修炼剑法的精确度吗？<br/>索隆面红耳赤的骂人，你是白痴吗！谁会用那种方法修炼啊！然后声音突然又小了下去，我本来就……很少……<br/>这样啊，乌索普一拍手，那有风吹过来的时候你是不是会特别冷啊？长鼻子同伴恶劣地对着那个洞吹了口气。<br/>我砍了你啊！索隆低沉的吼，但敏感的穴并不给他留面子，竟然被吹得抖着吐出一大包水来。<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，路飞爽朗的笑，好有趣啊！他也鼓着腮帮子吹起来，跟乌索普你一口我一口的玩得开心，没一会索隆竟然就颤抖着射了。</p><p>这也行的吗？乌索普目瞪口呆，果然这船上除了自己都是怪物的身体，他咽了咽口水，没有办法制止自己为此而勃起，于是捏着索隆的一条腿问道，这样的话，我也可以进去试试吗？<br/>不行！路飞大叫着，扑到索隆身上宣布所有权，这是我的！你用你自己的！<br/>刚才不都一起玩了吗！乌索普也不解的大叫起来。<br/>路飞把四肢都缠在索隆身上，不行就是不行，肉我要自己吃，索隆的洞我要自己用！</p><p>放弃吧，乌索普，从刚才就一直沉默得像不存在的山治突然开口，别抢路飞的东西。<br/>这种闹剧通常都在男生卧室里进行，当然从来也没有回避过山治。<br/>乌索普抱怨着，但他不会坚持着跟路飞争执，没人能坚持跟路飞争执，什么嘛，小气鬼，他嘟嘟囔囔的打开房门出去了。<br/>山治倒了一大杯水放在索隆能够到的位置，你小心脱水，淫荡绿藻头，他讥讽道，然后也离开了那个房间。</p><p>后来乔巴上船了，他在当人之前首先是个野兽，与人厮混时又是个医生，因此对于公开繁殖这件事毫无反应，只是在某次例行体检的时候忧心忡忡的问，索隆，你很想给路飞生孩子吗？<br/>怎么可能啊，笨蛋，就算是驯鹿也只有母的才会生孩子吧，索隆嗤笑道。他对乔巴一直很友善，如果是山治问这种问题他早就打上去了。<br/>可是，可是……乔巴看着索隆的体检结果，沉重的叹气，人类到底在想什么呢？</p><p>索隆的身体很好，很健康，乔巴有时候会路过路飞跟索隆交配的现场，空气里有浓郁的气味。冬岛上每年只有三个月的时间给野兽们完成繁衍的任务，闻起来就跟现在差不多。驯鹿在这种原始冲动的气息里犯了乡愁，眼泪蓄满了眼眶，抽嗒嗒的说，你们俩这样做又不生孩子，会生病的。<br/>路飞听闻船医的担忧，笑得眼睛亮亮的，张嘴在索隆屁股上咬了一口，你会给我生孩子吗索隆？<br/>索隆头昏脑涨，彼时他正头朝下被摁在地板上，摆成一个容器的样子，真切的感到自己在被掠夺，在操他的人，是个海盗中的海盗。海盗打开锁，里面的财宝就是自己的，打开门，那间屋子就被据为己有，他现在是个被打开的人，就从里到外都是海盗的东西了。<br/>他伸出手去抚摸自己的肚子，路飞的鸡巴在那里进进出出，他用力按下去，像感受自己的第二种脉搏一样，隔着内脏和皮肤在他身体里跳动，“射来这里，”他捉着自己的小腹，“我给你生孩子。”<br/>我为你做任何事。</p><p>不过男人在性交时说的话很容易就会忘记，很快路飞和索隆都忘了这茬儿，在伟大航路里继续巩固他们的伟大友谊。平均下来他们差不多每天都有一次射精，如果是战斗过后，路飞的老二会格外的热，含在嘴里有温泉蛋的味道。<br/>后来索隆就特意跟山治说以后他的菜单里都不要出现温泉蛋这个东西，山治圆圆的眉毛在脸上滚了两下，很不友好的表示你以为你是美丽的lady吗，有挑三拣四的权利？！<br/>索隆毫无廉耻的回怼，哦，是吗，知道那东西吃起来像船长鸡巴的话我不信你还吃得下去。<br/>从此以后草帽团的餐桌就跟温泉蛋永别了。</p><p>分离到来得猝不及防，索隆后来在鹰眼家门口大战狒狒的时候，汗水浸湿了他的衣衫，在别人看不见的地方则更糟。早知道在香波地就应该跟路飞做够了再出门，他不无遗憾的想，两腿之间湿漉漉的，完全不受他自己控制，提醒他这个身体的所有权问题。<br/>这种情况到看见3D2Y之后变得更严重了，有什么东西沉沉的坠在他的小腹里，拽住了他的五脏六腑令他动弹不得。佩罗娜给他包扎伤口，用尖细的嗓音惊喜的说，哎呀，你的肚子胀得软乎乎的好可爱啊！是为了当我的玩偶吗？我好喜欢！然后二话不说给他包成了一只圆圆的熊。<br/>才不是为了你，索隆龇牙咧嘴的反驳她。<br/>佩罗娜轻轻在他鼻子上点了一下，真是卡哇伊呐，库玛西，女孩心情很好的说，你的心意我收到了，现在好好休息吧！不要浪费我的手艺！<br/>听人说话啊！索隆怒吼着。</p><p>多亏佩罗娜不厌其烦的包装，他现在看不见自己的身体，因为渴望着路飞、自顾自的就怀起孕来的身体，虚构出子宫和胎儿就能骗自己得到了满足吗？太软弱了，路飞不需要这样的东西。<br/>索隆仰面躺着，头稍微侧过去一点就能用余光扫到佩罗娜扔在地上的报纸，路飞闭着眼睛，安静得像另一个人。<br/>索隆想，这不行，你得看着我。<br/>他甩掉佩罗娜给他的束缚，张开腿，把性器和穴都暴露在那张照片面前，伸手将自己的穴撑开，让空气灌进来。那里果然就开始自顾自的流水，他把手指伸进去抽插，古堡的房间很大，但是夜又非常安静，他捣弄出来的咕啾咕啾的水声甚至都有回音。路飞能顶到哪里呢？他奋力的用手去够，找到了之后发出高亢的淫叫，精液落在报纸上路飞的脸上，他伸出舌头去舔了舔，嘴里的油墨味儿明确的告诉他路飞不在这里。<br/>要是在的话他们就会再做一次。然后再做一次。</p><p>他趴在床上侧过头去，看见几只狒狒的阴影投在窗户上。<br/>他走过去，打开窗让它们进来。<br/>到天亮的时候，他就能重新获得一个敏锐的身体，对路飞有用的那种。 </p><p>索隆不知道路飞是怎么把山治带回来的，反正从蛋糕岛回来之后，厨子给他们做宵夜不会再冷嘲热讽了。山治跟他跟路飞都不是一种人，索隆知道这个，他有点好奇。<br/>你居然舍得不去跟女人结婚，他发动一次司空见惯的挑衅，听说还是个漂亮的女人。<br/>山治反应出奇的冷静，你以为我会放任娜美小姐和罗宾小姐跟你们这些野兽吃同样的东西吗。<br/>对呀，路飞笑嘻嘻的往嘴里倒食物。他从蛋糕岛回来之后热衷于模仿某个据说是很强的对手吃东西的样子，他这么吃的时候看起来超开心，路飞评价道，还热情的向索隆推荐，好像真的会好吃一些，你也试试。<br/>索隆说，我可不像你能把嘴张那么大。<br/>那倒是，路飞实事求是，你只有下面的嘴比我能吃。<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，山治大笑起来，笑完甚至悠闲的朝索隆吐了个烟圈。<br/>山治你也应该多吃点儿，路飞继续他的点评——厨师的笑声戛然而止，变成一个烤熟的虾子——就像我之前对你说的，我也需要你。<br/>“索隆就是世界上最想要我的人，我知道，”路飞得意的说，“我爷爷说带着爱意的拳头打人才痛，剑可是这世上最让我痛的东西了。”</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>